And ACTION!
by DetectivePandaTheif
Summary: Go behind the scenes of the making of Detective Conan and see a side of the charaters you never knew about. Includes: Romance, quacking detectives, and Vacation?
1. The request

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Detective Conan**

**This is completely pointless read at own risk and ****boredom**

* * *

**Episode: ?**

Kaito flew on his white wing carrying his prize, which was a certain detective.

The wind flew through their hair, the moon was at shine

"Oops."

"CUT!" The director screamed

Conan brushed himself off. "Why did you drop me!"

"Sorry you're kind of heavy."

"You are so lucky that we used a green screen for this scene or I would have died!"

* * *

**~~Later~~**

"OK CUT! Time for Shinichi to come in!"

Conan walked of screen and into his dressing room

Kaito on the other hand fixed up his hair while grumbling "Stupid tight budget." and a few curses

* * *

**Episode: 651**

"CUT! Where's Kazuha and Heiji!"

Heiji ran in in full speed "Sorry sorry, I got lost on set. I was stuck listing to tat duck face inspector's life story."

"What about Kazuha?" asked the director

"She's probably still stuck on the Nagano or Gunma set with some keijis"

"I guess we'll shoot without her for now, Action!"

"OI KUDO!"

* * *

**~~Next~~**

"Why do we have to stick around when it's not even our part?" Gin crushed his coffee cup and threw it in the trash

"It's not that bad 'Aniki'." Vodka nudged him

"I told you not while we're on set." He started blushing

"Sorry, it won't ever happen again." Vodka started blushing too

They both stared into each others eyes in a heaveningly glace

* * *

"Can you please please please please please find a Shinichi" begged Kaito to the director

"What why?"

"Well Ran and Aoko keep fighting over me for one thing."

~~"He's mine!" yelled Ran pulling on Kaito's left arm "no he's mine!" shouted Aoko ripping Kaito's right arm~~

Kaito chuckled at the memory then felt his hurt arms and groaned.

"I need more evidence." the director said

"Another reason is that I technically have 2 different organizations shooting me down."

"No. The D.C black org thinks you're dead"

"Then why do i keep getting stares everytime i pass by the black org members. I swear during that dark knight case i felt Gin drill holes into me."

"Alright alright. i'll thing about it." he sighed

"Thank you." Kaito left the room

* * *

**~~Later, much much later~~**

"Cut! Ok, that's enough for today! We'll continue this tomorrow!" the director hopped off his chair following the crowd of exhausted workers.

"Good job Kudo." Heiji winked

"Uggh, I forgot to change back my hairstyle." Kaito messed up his hair again. "It's not Kudo anymore, its Kuroba."

"Whatever." Heiji place his hands behind his head

"Man, you're so lucky that you don't have to play three characters." Kaito continued ranting under his breath

"I am aren't I" Heiji snickered a bit before Kaito hit him on the head

"Well see you tomorrow great detective of the west!" Kaito waved goodbye as he hopped into his limo

* * *

**Rich bastards. Nah nah. just kidding. Well anyway. thanks for reading and see you soon! :D**


	2. The Newbie

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

Episode 219  
Director: alright Kaito-kun slowly press the petal  
Kaito: A-Alright…. *Steps on petal*  
Car: *stop* *starts* *stops* *stops*  
Ran: We're going to die!  
Kogoro: That brat doesn't deserve to pretend to be me! *jumps into car*  
*films scene*  
Director: wow! We can't tell the difference!  
Conan: you should have done that from the start -_-

* * *

?  
Director: Ok, FINALLY as requested we found a Shinichi. So Kaito-kun you won't have to play two characters anymore.  
Heiji: WOW, they really look the same  
Kaito: ehh… I don't really see it. *Messes up Shinichi's hair* Oh! That's better  
Shinichi: Do I really have to get along with these idiots until the series end? *fixes hair back*  
Ran walks into the room. *Shinichi blushes.*  
Ran: Ohayo. Hattori-kun, Kuroba-kun and another Kuroba-kun. WAIT WHAT?!  
Heiji: Neechan, this is the newbie. He's playin' Kudo.  
Shinichi: *sheepishly bows*  
Ran: *bows* Ohayo. I'm Mouri Ran. Welcome to the Detective Conan world.

* * *

**Touring with Shinichi~**  
Kaito: Ok so here we have the black org members. Let's start from left to right. The one with the silver wig is Gin.  
Gin: *glares* I'll get you back for this Kuroba  
Kaito:*shivers* But its not in your contract. Now I don't work as Shinichi anymore. Have fun beating up this guy. *pushes Shinichi towards Gin* After him there is Vodka, Chanti and Korn.  
They all gave creepy smiles that sent shivers down their backs.  
Kaito: Next we have Vermouth. *lowers voice to a whisper* she's the scariest  
Vermouth: Huh? What was that Kai-chan?  
Kaito: *shivers* n-nothing Vermouth.  
He moved on to a little crowd of 3. It consisted of a blonde, a strawberry colored one, and one with a blue hat.  
Kaito: Here are the main suspects for another black org member; Bourbon. Masumi Sera, Toru Amuro, and Okiya Subaru.  
Shinichi: Who is it?  
Subaru: That's for you to figure out Meitantei  
Sera: Yup  
Amuro: C'mon guys let's go. I hear them calling us for another photo shoot.  
Kaito: Couldn't have said it better. (not the photo shoot part) Don't worry Kudo. I know your counterpart Conan knows who it is. Ask him  
"KAAAAAIIIIITTTTOOOOO!"  
Shinichi: Who was that?  
Kaito: Well I have a wild guess that it is…. *Aoko comes in running hurriedly*  
Aoko breathing heavily: K-kai-Kaito…  
Kaito: What is it?  
Aoko: STUPID KAITO! *Kaito looks at her weirdly*  
Kaito: What did I do this time?!  
Aoko: WE HAVE TO FILM EPISODE 13 OF MAGIC KAITO! HURRY *pulls Kaito by the wrist*  
Shinichi: *stares as his tour guide is pulled away* _'what do I do now'_

* * *

Heiji: So where has that idiot shown you already?  
Shinichi: He's shown me the black org base and that's it.  
Heiji: well… where do you want to go?  
Shinichi: I kinda want to meet the Shonen Tantei  
Heiji: Sure  
*Walks over to the Teitan elementary school… set*  
Genta: no fair! Why does Mitsuhiko get more lines than me?!  
Director: It's not my fault. It-  
Genta cuts him off: no! and as a make-up-present. Increase the amount of food in my trailer! Espically the Unagi!  
Director: b-but  
Genta: I could quit.  
Director: *sighs* fine *walks away grumbling*  
Heiji: Hey Minna!  
Ayumi: Heiji-oniisan!  
Mitsuhiko: Heiji-san Konichiwa  
Genta: Yo  
Ai: *doesn't look*  
Heiji: So where's Ku- Conan.  
Ai: on set filming.  
Heiji: Oh  
Ayumi: Hey, hey why are you dragging Kaito-oniisan around?  
Mitsuhiko: and why is his hair so straight? Does he have a role as Shinichi-san right now?  
Shinichi: hehe. So we look that alike.  
Heiji: This isn't Kuroba. I'd like to introduce the new actor: Kudo Shinichi.  
Ayumi: Cool! I'm Yoshida Ayumi  
Mitsuhiko: Nice to meet you. Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko at your service  
Genta: And I'm Kojima Genta! I like Unagi!  
Shinichi chuckled nervously at the energy of the children. Then noticed the rather lonely girl with strawberry brown hair.  
Shinichi: Who are you?  
Ai: Haibara Ai. *glares and continues reading the script*  
Shinichi: *shivers*  
Heiji: Well lets continue with the tour Kudo *pushes him away*  
Ayumi: Byee! I hope to see you soon!

* * *

**And hope I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**Useless babbling start!**: Well this idea came from IAmShiho's little comment on this. i originally just wanted to write down my thoughts. you know when you're re-watching old episodes all these ideas of what-if come up and i found it hilarious if it was like behind the scenes. i think what really started everything was the magic kaito bloopers. yea if you search it up on the wiki or on the actual manga, they have clips just like this.

Oh and i chose the script format because, well its a t.v. show. i just found it more fitting even though its a little bit harder to write.

Uggghhh. Just noticed that i used first names for this. Wish me luck if Hakuba interrupts the fanfic. yea for some weird reason I can't address him as Saguru. I don't know if it's name or the fact that i can't pronounce it out loud. It's just hard to write Saguru instead of Hakuba.

**Oh yea, just saying but i have no idea if they are in the progress of making a Magic Kaito episode 13. I do know that they are in the progress of making the Mystery train arc. so *starts fangirling***


	3. Heiji's anger

**I no own D.C**

* * *

**Episode 701: First day **

Director: Alright everyone! Today we have big day of shooting! Is everyone ready?!

Everyone: YEA!

Assistant: Ok is everybody here? Conan?

Conan: Here

Assistant: Ran?

Ran: Here

Assistant: Suzuki Sonoko?

Sonoko: Here!

Assistant: Jirokichi?

Jirokichi: Oi! Let's get this film started!

Assistant: Sure… Agasa? *Agasa runs in with a bagel in his mouth* *sighs* Late as always. Shonen Tantei?

Ayumi: Here!

Mitsuhiko: Here.

Genta: I'm here.

Assistant: Haibara?

*no comment*

Assistant: Haibara Ai?

Ai: I'm here *cold stare*

Assistant:*Shivers* Ahem. Well let's continue. Mouri Kogoro?

Kogoro: It's Mouri Poirot today.

Everyone except him: *Annoyed death stare*

Assistant: Ok… Poirot. *eye roll* Yukiko?

Another assistant: *whispers into first assistant's ear* Mrs. Kudo says she's on her way now. She just boarded the flight around an hour ago.

Assistant: Oh well. She has very little scenes anyway. We'll just film her parts last then. Ok, lets continue. *checks list* Alright, black org members. Vermouth?

Vermouth: Here

Assistant: Gin?

Gin: *death stare*

Assistant: *shivers* Vodka?

Vodka: *creepy smile*

Assistant:*Sweat drops EXTREME* *coughs* Bourbon, and Bourbon suspects?

Subaru: Here

Sera: Here

Amuro: Here

Assistant: And our special guest star, Kaitou KID.

Another assistant: Umm, Kuroba-kun isn't here. He's sick.

Assistant: What?! We need to film the scene today though!

Another assistant: Then you should find another Kaitou KID or we're going to lose our jobs

Assistant: Please, please, please, please, please Kudo-kun can you fill in for Kaito KID?

Shinichi: What? Can't you ask someone else?

Assistant: Well Vermouth is in the episode along with Yukiko. You're the only on not in the episode and Heiji is too dark skinned for our make-up.

Heiji's voice from a distant: Ahos! I should have been in this arc!

Shinichi: I find that quite odd, that I'm not in it, not that Hattori isn't in it

Heiji's voice from a distant: You know what! I'll photobomb all your shots!

Kazuha's voice from a distant: HEIJI! STOP YELLING! I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Assistant: Anyway… What do you say Kudo-kun?

Shinichi: If it's for the sake of the film, sure.

Assistant: GREAT! Let's get you suit up. Oh and do you know ventriloquism?

Shinichi: *shakes head*

Assistant: Oh well, that's not until later. Lets hope Kuroba-kun ready by then.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHCCCCCHHHHHHOOOOOOO"

Aoko: geez Kaito, why did you get sick now of all times?

Kaito: It's not my fault we had to film Magic Kaito episode 6 over again.*blows nose* What are you doing here anyway Ahoko?

Aoko: Well what's wrong for me to take care of you? *blushes*

Kaito: N-nothing *blushes*

* * *

Director: Shonen Tantei, alright Action!

* * *

Shinichi on a hang-glider : _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT. How the heck does Kuroba ride this thing!_

Director: Do you have the hang of it?

Shinichi: Hey, why didn't you get the real Shiho-san to do this?

Director: Because you rip the mask off

Shinichi: *sigh* Alright I got it

Director: great, now try to balance the hang-glider because you are going to only use one hand

Shinichi: WHAT?!

* * *

Heiji: I am so angry

Kazuha: Do I need to call your anger management therapist again?

Heiji: No, it's just that we were the only ones that aren't in the Mystery train arc. I mean seriously! Kuroba, the black org members, and even Kudo's mom is in it!

Kazuha: You have a point there, but you've been in way more episodes that all three of them combined

Heiji: UUUUGGGGHHHHH

Kazuha: *dials numbers on phone* Hello yes, can you stop by, yea Heiji is out of control again

* * *

Speaking of Heiji, I'm very sorry for the very late update of **Forgotten: A Heiji story, **give me more time


	4. Filler 1

Disclaimer of DetectivePandaThief : D.C no mine

* * *

**Episode 222-224 (And Then There were no Mermaids)**

**Scene**

Kazuha: Heiji! Just let go already, why won't you let me go!

Heiji: Kazuha! I'm not going to let you go! You better not let go either idiot!

**Reality**

Kazuha: You better not let me go you idiot!

Heiji: Damn! Why is she so heavy? *hand starts slipping* Oh shit!

*Kazuha falls* Kazuha: HEIJJJJJJIIIIIII!

*falls on air bag*

Heiji: Phew

Assistant: Phew, a little later and she would have died.

Director: Why didn't we use a green screen for this shot?

**And this is the reason why I think they didn't show their falling on camera**

* * *

**Episode 491-504 (Clash of the black and red parts 1-14)**

Director: Ok so let's put this murder scene and this one too.

Producer: That's like the third one

Director: Yea and let's be mean to the fans by making this a 14 parter.

Producer: Yea we're going to get tons of views like this! And what if we put a filler episode right after?

Director: And maybe we have Conan sing in the next one after that.

Producer: Oo! Oo! What if we kill of a character?

Director: Hmm, but all these characters been in more than 2 episodes.

Producer: what about Akai-san?

Director: Ok, but he'll be back.

**Hmm, I wonder how Akai reacted to that... but seriously Aoyama-sensei? I'm sorry if I'm offending you but it's true. I had to wait FOREVER for all the parts to come out, then when I wanted more plot you gave us Conan singing? Hmm, I wonder how Akai reacted to that.**

* * *

**Episode 128 (The Black Organization: One million yen robbery)**

Director: Ok so Akemi-san, we need you to do this episode and take some pictures after and you'll be done for the rest of the series

**Is this not true? Akemi was in very little episodes and most of them were pictures in Ai's memories**

* * *

Conan: I want out! I need a break guys, seriously give a kid some space. I've literally been in all of the episodes and I'm getting tired. 700 episodes! That's longer than Naruto!

Director: but-

Conan: While I'm here working my butt off Hattori and Kuroba are at the beach, Not to mention Shinichi too.

Director: You're right, We'll play some old episodes then.

**And that's how Haibara week happened. (The 2 week gap between the 697 to the 698.) But honestly I think Conan deserves a break sometimes too. He's only 7.**

* * *

This is a filler chapter, kinda ironic because i was literately just complained about all the filler they have. Don't worry we'll go back touring with Shinichi soon. And hopefully Kaito's cold will be gone by then.

Btw I randomly choose these episodes. I just use my cursor to go up and down the episode list on the wiki. XD

Should I keep making my little comments after each scene? Please Review your thoughts!


	5. Kaito's back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

* * *

**Episode 703 (Mystery train arc 'Intersection') Requested by Kotegawa Yuriko**

**Scene**

Sera: Who are you?

Scar Akai: *smirks*

Sera: I asked who the HELL are you!

Scar Akai: You haven't changed at all… Masumi

Sera: Is that really you Shuu-nii?! How? I thought you were died?!

Scar Akai: *tasers her* that's what i wanted to hear.

**Reality**

Sera: What?! Shuu-nii!

Akai: It's been so long Masumi

Sera: You were supposed to be dead?! What the heck?!

Akai: I missed you sister. * hugs* *tasers*

(-^o^-)

Director: Cut! And that's how you get real emotions.

Assistant: Thanks for appearing as yourself Akai-san

Akai: I'm just happy to see my little sister again. *looks at the sleeping Sera* *sighs* Time to get into my Subaru costume now.

**Awwww, brotherly/ sisterly love. Yea I know in the anime/ manga it was really Vermouth but let Sera see her real brother.**

* * *

**Episode 704 (Mystery train arc) well after it...**

Director: Thanks Shinichi-kun! You really helped out there. *slaps Shinichi on back*

Shinichi: *cough* Yea I loved crashing into trees.

Kaito: HEEYYYYY ALL OF YOUUUUU! I'MMMMMM BAAAACCCKKKKK!

Shinichi: *walks over to Kaito angrily*

Kaito: what's wrong? *starts backing slowly*

Shinichi: *Starts beating up him* YOU IDIOT! WHERE WERE YOU JUST TWO MINUTES AGO! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO BE YOU! PLUS WE HAD TO FILM THE HANGLIDER SCENE 10 TIMES BECAUSE HATTORI KEPT PHOTO-BOMBING IT!

Kaito: *jumps up* *lands on lights* Revenge! This is how it felt being you! *sticks tongue out*

* * *

**Episode 504 (Clash of the black org part 14) Requested by Kotegawa Yuriko**

Assistant: Shit, why is it so cold

Director: maybe because we're filming this part outside. Now stop complaining and hold the lights.

(-^o^-)

Akai: *clutches chest*

Gin through speaker: What's wrong Kir? Hurry and finish him!

Kir: But I shot out his lung so he'll die in less than 30 minutes if I leave him…

Gin: the head, drive a bullet into his head. It'll make sure that his life… will come to an end…

Kir: Roger!

Akai: Heh… to think that you went this far

Kir: I'm also surprised that I managed to come this far

*BANG*

Akai: *falls*

Director: Cut! Amazing everyone!

Kir: *falls on the floor crying* I'm so sorry Akai-san!

Akai: It's fine, but I have to admit your acting skills are pretty scary.

Director: We'll miss you, hope you find a job amazing as this. *pats him on back*

Akai: *smiles* *hops into car* Bye all of you! You've been a huge part of my life!

**DetectivePandaThief: *sniff* byyeeee Akai-sann!**

* * *

I now do requests! Just tell me an episode and i'll try to make it work. Thanks **Kotegawa Yuriko **for the idea! See all of you next chapter!


	6. Vacation?

**I don't own D.C**

* * *

** Episode 104 (The Girl from the Black Organization and the University Professor Murder Case) Requested by IAmShiho**

Director: We have a new cast member Conan-kun

Conan: Again? Why is the series so long?

Director: I don't know, blame the writer.

_Gosho: Achoo! Someone must be talking about me._

Director: Just read your lines and react like Shinichi-san would

Conan: Ok.

(-^o^-)

Director: And ACTION!

Conan: I think you can go home now, I'll drop you off here.

Haibara: Apotoxin-4869

Conan: huh? _Who the heck is this new cast member?_

Haibara: don't you know the poison that you swallowed?

Conan: What? I never swallowed a weird poison like that? _Ok, she isn't just another side member_

Haibara: I think I would know the poison… I invented.

Conan: What? What would a kid like you know?

Haibara: Oh I know a lot, As I'm the same as you. Sherry, that's my codename.

Conan: What?!

Director: CUT! Conan! You said the wrong lines!

Conan: sorry but who the hell is this! *points at Haibara*

Haibara: *innocently smiles* I'm Haibara Ai

Conan: but what about all that crazy black organization information?

Director: Don't you read the script?

Conan: No. *shrug*

* * *

**Summer time!**

Heiji: VACATIONNN!

Kaito: No filming, no Aoko, just me and the sun!

Aoko: What was that? *Beats up Kaito*

Shinichi: See all of you at the beach house! *hops in car with Ran and Conan*

Heiji: peace! *gets in car with Kazuha*

Kaito: *gets dragged in by Aoko*

* * *

Ran: Ok boys, please stay inside the hotel room until we say you can come out.

Shinichi: Why?

Aoko: Because of your death signals! Seriously! A murder appears any and every where! Even that one on set!

Kaito: what about me? I'm no detective.

Aoko: but you played as Shinichi-san for some part of the series so…

Kaito: I get it. *lays on bed*

Hakuba: C'mon I haven't attracted as much death as them. *points to Shinichi, Conan, and Heiji*

Ran: but you're still a detective

Shinichi: So you're saying that all detectives attract death?

All the girls: YES * leaves*

Kaito: I blame Kudo for all of this

Heiji: Me too

Conan: Yup

Shinichi: Hey! *hits Conan* just saying but I AM you!

Kaito: *leans on window* We could be our perverted selves right now…

Hakuba: We're not all perverts like you Kuroba

Kaito: *are you serious face*

Hakuba: I know Kudo-kun isn't.

Shinichi: Well….

Hakuba: What?

Shinichi: *shrug* I can't help it if I get a nose bleed at Ran.

Hakuba: Hattori?

Heiji: I'm not a pervert.

Kaito: really? I could ask Toyama-san

Heiji: Don't listen to Kazuha! She will straight up lie to you!

* * *

Kazuha: Heeeeiiiijjiiiii

*Burst through the door*

Heiji: KAZUHA!

Kazuha: *Angrily* HEIJI!

Kaito: Oh shit!

Kazuha: *starts beating Heiji up*

* * *

Kazuha: *flips hair* that's what you get Heiji!

Heiji: *twitch on the floor bleeding*

The boys: *looks of horror*

Kazuha: So what were you guys talking about? *innocent smile*

Shinichi: *pokes Heiji* *no reaction* uhhhh….

Kaito: Say, Toyama-san is Hattori a pervert?

Hakuba, Conan and Shinichi: *backs away*

Kazuha: *finger to lip* well… no

Everyone: *wide-eyed* WHAT?!

Heiji: told… ya… so… *cough* *falls back on ground*

Shinichi: So why did you beat him up?

Kazuha: because I heard him say that I'm a liar

Hakuba: Ohh… why are you here?

Kazuha: Aoko-chan forgot to wear sunscreen so they sent me to get some.

Kaito: I'd be happy to rub it…

Kazuha: *SLAP!* You pervert! *starts beating Kaito up*

The boys: *looks of horror*

Kaito: *lands on floor next to Heiji* *twitch*

The boys: _ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit_

Kazuha: *looks at clock* oh no! I have to get back to them! *runs out the door*

Shinichi: *closes door and locks it* *sighs* That was scary, How are Kuroba and Hattori?

Conan: Still alive

Hakuba: Say do you think we are allowed out now?

Shinichi: You really are a pervert and… yes

*Rushes out the door*

Heiji and Kaito: *twitch*

* * *

**Poor Kaito and Heiji! That's why boys, you shouldn't be perverted.**

**I have questions!**

1. Aren't the boys idiots?

i continue with the actual plot i have planned?

3. Please give me more episodes! (Don't worry I am slowly writing the ones for **Kotegawa Yuriko**)


End file.
